winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 1
Hello sarah! you are block on winx wiki.i do not told any admin.but roxy13 know it so she block you for 28 March.I was warn you.now never creat photo pages. FreakyMagic Of course! I was block on winx wiki.and thanks for making me admin.and sure i will see you rosela. and do you need to say i block him? i do not know admins can we block admins.because i never see bad admin. and will you please do not call me Fathimah? because my name is Fatimah. FreakyMagic Uhm...userbox? okay,here can come userbox.just tell me if you need to have userboxes.and nothing happen with badges and points.and i need to talk page,because i do not like Messages Wall.and for join winxy wiki,I am sorry.I am bussy in other wikies.but when i will have time i will join.and please do not talk to me on Winx Club Fanon Wiki,Because i have left Winx Club Fanon Wiki. FreakyMagic-I am Winx lover girl! March 2012 30 (UTC) Okay! i have join winxy wiki.but what do you need to tell users in userbox? FreakyMagic-I love to help users! March 2012 30 (UTC) Oh no! here can't come userboxes....i am sorry! and your pixie need more pretty! FreakyMagic Talk with me! March 2012 30 (UTC) Oh! fun? is that really fun? FreakyMagic Oh not work? what is happening? Now do again.And i will forgive your Brother if he promise he will never do bad work like that again. FreakyMagic March 2012 31 (UTC) FreakyMagic April 2012 3(UTC) I have a good news for you.You are unblocked on Winx Club Wiki.Now go on Winx Club Wiki and make great edits. FreakyMagic April 2012 4 (UTC) You have badges,do not worry! I have left Winx Club Fanon Wiki. User:FreakyMagic I am sorry,I can't mean who image you need in your talkboxes.Upload them. User:FreakyMagic Hi SARAH thank you for welcoming me to the wikiSARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Princessfairyflora AWESOME WIKI AWESOME WIKI PUT MORE PHOTOS ON MINE AND I WILL TO! SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)gogeta55SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Um....How we can online??? User:FreakyMagic HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey can you please make me a talk box with this photo? SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fun:StellaSARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Nice badge edits! Can you try the badge edits on winx wikia? SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That is good! I will follow these rules.SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I would like that SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)EloiseWinxSARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) This Website is great Sarah! :D SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Talkbox? How do I get 1? EloiseWinx 17:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shirou Atsuya 12:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hi Sarah can I create a Convergence Page? There's some great pictures out there for Convergence :) BelievixinStella (talk) 02:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It's Okay! BelievixinStella (talk) 11:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sarah, I'm new here. Can you tell me how to make talkboxes? Thank You and leave me a message anytime. Musa12 19:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sarah i think we should have designated posts as admins like on winx wiki it would make it easier.Princessfairyflora 20:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Princessfairyflora I'm really sorry,Sarah! But I'm a little busy.But when I'll have time, I'll edit in this wikia :) 04:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah! I want to help make this wiki... I mean your wiki become ppopular. FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Singing is my passion! Hai so ,your a founder here??? hmp, i've got somethig to say. Please don't be mad, It's just my opinion... Well, I love your wiki and I like it, But, there's just something hmmp, there's something missing you know??? ... I mean look at your home page, it has nothing, and some features of this wiki is hmm, how do we say that , hmmp , not in??? It's making the wiki "Unpopular", so can u please make the wiki be more , you know, more complex or anything and make it popular so that many people would look unto it and sign up. Please don't get mad, just saying what I see/feel, I'm not being rude but this is just for the wiki's sake. I hope you understand me. Please leave a message in my talkpage as soon as you read this message .. okay? thanks. WinxFan168 (talk) 11:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Emmy here <3 Yes of course. I can make the wiki more interesting. But what do you mean of saying this "Can I leave the wiki in your hands? ?" does this mean that you're making me an admin or something?? or you're leaving the wiki's supervision on me????? WinxFan168 (talk) 09:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Emmy =) Oh okay. Yes, I really want to be an admin of the wiki, And yes, okay i won't change anything on the home page. :) I won't do anything unnecessary I really just want to be an admin for the wiki's sake. i promise I'll be a good admin, and I'll be very active. :) WinxFan168 (talk) 07:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Emmyhere Oh, thank you very much for making me an admin I'll do my best :) and oh, one thing, how can I create TALKBOXES???? WinxFan168 (talk) 10:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Emmy here :) Thanks :) .. Hi, Sarah! Can I create a page in this wiki? It's going to be about Helia, Flora's boyfriend. I am asking you because the rules said so :D (oh, and by the way, why is the home page empty???) :D Thanks, Bye! FabRoxyRox (talk) 07:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Umm... are we allowed to make a page which is for fanmade in this wiki? Cause somebody made a fanmade page.FabRoxyRox (talk) 08:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hiya!!I am new here.I just wanted to ask that can we add fan made pics.june;) fly with me 09:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh....any way I read the rules just now.june;) fly with me 12:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Can I edit the home page of Winx Club Image wiki? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 09:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) hello sarah thanks for the reply.. I have tried deleting the other page and started a new one , but it came out that way STILL, even worser i guess, i can't really pinpoint what's wrong, by the way, the new template page isTemplate:Emmy . please go and check on it, maybe this time well figure out what's wrong please??? and if you can't really see what's wrong about it, can you please make me another new one. just copy the info's of colors, etc. in the template page. thanks. :) Hi, there Sarah! Why don't you try promoting this wiki?(It's free) Just go to: . I left you a message at Winx wiki about requests.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. I Did Put My Request On The Page Yes, I like the design!! I think it is better and more stylish ;) Thanx!!! Oh!! Thanx for making me a rollback sarah!!! Hi Sarah :D! I'm back on this wiki... I can see this wiki is is improved so much :)!! 04:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! I was wondering if I could use my talkboxes from the Winx Club Wikia? XBloomRoxyx (talk) 14:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC)xBloomRoxyx Um Sarah. I noticed that some pictures came from Winx Wiki because they have the same file name with the Winx Wiki like "size-name" and they are blurry and small when you click on it. Example: BTW, how are you? Also, I nominated in the admin request. I would be the replacement for the inactive admins and I could help Roxanna. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC)